


The Price of Dreams

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, advanceshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Ash and May say an emotional goodbye. AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started shipping these two around fifth grade or so and they're one of my OG ships. Warning: I've never seen the episode where May leaves for Johto (I know) so I Googled some stuff so it would read more like a canon divergence. Enjoy.

Ash and May couldn’t sleep. In the morning, they’d be leaving for Sinnoh and Johto respectively. Who knew when they would see each other again? How would this affect their relationship? 

“Can you believe it?” May asked him. “Tomorrow you go off to battle your way through Sinnoh and I’m going to Johto for contests. Without you.”

“It doesn’t feel real,” Ash agreed. “We’ve been together for so long, literally and figuratively.”

“What are we gonna do, Ash?” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I’m scared. What am I gonna do without you?”

Ash put an arm around her. “You’re gonna be the best coordinator in Johto and I’m gonna be the best trainer in Sinnoh. We can make it, May.”

“I love you, Ash. How can we be apart without ruining what we have?”

“There’s video calls and letters and ships. Nothing can keep us away from each for too long. I love you, too, May. We’re gonna find a way. Trust me.”

She nodded. “I’ll miss you a ton.”

“So will I. But that’s hours away. Let’s focus on this; right here, right now.” Ash leaned in so that his mouth met May’s. He could taste the tears running down her cheeks.

When the kiss was broken, May let out a heavy sigh. “So this is what it takes to follow our dreams- ignoring our hearts.”

Ash shook his head. “We’re not ignoring them, but we know we have to fulfill our dreams. Could you stand me if you knew you gave up on your plans to follow me around Sinnoh?”

“I couldn’t. You’re right. I just hate goodbyes.”

“Same here. You never get used to them.” Ash checked his watch. “It’s pretty late and we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow. We should get some sleep.”

“Night, Ash.”

“Night, May.” Those words left a funny feeling in Ash’s mouth. It was the last time he’d be saying those words after speaking them for nights on end. It truly was the end of an era.

-

The gang woke up early the next morning and went out to their last shared breakfast. Funny how they were all going their separate ways: Brock and Max going home, May going to Johto, and Ash going to Sinnoh. Even though Brock would be taking a train home, he accompanied the others to the ferry.

“I wanna see you all one last time.” 

Max’s ferry to Hoenn came first. He hugged May, Brock, and Ash, sad that his adventures were coming to an end.

“Don’t forget about our battle Ash,” he reminded him.

Ash laughed. “How could I forget? See ya on the flip side, buddy.”

Not wanting to be the third wheel, Brock said goodbye to May and Ash next to give them some alone time.

“It’s been great, guys.”

“If you ever get bored of being a Gym Leader, you have a place with me in Sinnoh,” Ash told him.

“Thanks Ash. Good luck to both of you.”

Not soon after Brock’s departure, May’s ferry arrived. Both her and Ash were holding back tears.

“You’re gonna be the greatest, May,” Ash’s voice teetered on the break of crying. 

May captured him in a hug. “You’re gonna be the best. Sinnoh won’t know what hit them.” They shared one last kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Go show Johto who’s boss.” May boarded the ferry and waved to Ash until they could no longer see each other. Once again, Ash Ketchum was alone as he embarked on a journey to yet another region.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
